


I miss you so much

by xDsimp



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream clay - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Clay - Freeform, DNF, DreamTeam, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDsimp/pseuds/xDsimp
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please give me tips if you have some. And if my english is not that good on some points pls dont be rude bc english isnt my first language.LOOK AT THE END FROM THE FF FOR THE NOTES





	I miss you so much

Dream, Sapnap, Badboyhalo and Georgenotfound just recorded a new manhunt video.  
Dream calls George and asks him if he would like to come over and George just stutters:“U- Uhm Clay? You know you live in Florida and I live in UK, right?“ “Oh I forgot it, sorry. I just want to see you so bad.“, dream replied immediately. They kept calling till Gogy fell asleep. Dream couldnt stop thinking about him, the way he‘s just lying there...man the green eyed man just wants to give him a hug and cuddle with him right now.  
In the next morning Dream wakes up and cries right after he woke up but he doesnt really know why. He tries to calm down but hes too sad. Sapnap shows up and just sees Dream crying:“Is everything ok clay? Do you need some kind of support or something?“ Sapnap doesnt really know what‘s going on and tries to calm him down. Dream answered sobbing:“I dont know why I am crying I just want to calm down and go eat something. But nevermind. Nick I really need your help right now. Can you please get us to George? I really wanna meet him irl!“ „I‘ll try my best! Do you still need help or is everything ok now?“, Sapnap answered. Dream stopped crying:“No I‘m fine.“  
Dream grabs Patches and cuddles with him to calm down. He went out to grab some food because he is hungry. He spends the rest of the day with some not relevant stuff.

At the next day Sapnap wakes him up and says:“DREAM WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GO TO THE AIRPOT NOW!“ Dream wakes up and he doesnt really know how to react so he just says thank you and gets his stuff. As they arrive at the airpot dream sends George a message:  
“No matter what happens always remember that i love yaoi!  
No I meant you*“  
Sapnap can barely see the message on Clays phone and just reads the „i love yaoi“ and starts laughing really hard. Everyone is looking at them and Dream gets really uncomfortable. “Passengers of the plane to London, please enter!“, says the airpot so Dream and Sapnap hurried there because Dream is really excited.  
The green boy gets shaky and nervous while Sapnap tries to calm him. Dream whispers cause he doesnt wanna get annoying“What if he doesnt want that we visit him? What if i doesnt smell good?“  
„Everything is okay and you do smell good!“, Nick answered. After 8 hours they arrived and they both are driving to Georges house. Dream gets so happy just like Sapnap. 

In Georges house:  
*knock knock* George opens the door and the two boys are jumping in. “WHAT“, George was shoked:“HOW JUST HOW?“  
Dream and Sapnap explained everything and they three had a really good time together.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOYYYY
> 
> I‘m sorry that it got so short but it took really long to write it.


End file.
